


What if I don't want kids

by sanvers_lover1



Series: Sanvers family [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: This takes place in a reality where girls can get girls pregnant. Alex finds out she pregnant, but before she tells Maggie, Maggie says she doesn't want kids. Be prepared for angst and sweet fluffy moments.





	1. Not feeling so hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Please enjoy and comment at the end.

Alex and Maggie have been married for 1 year now, together for 3. Alex loves Maggie with all of her heart, and Maggie couldn't feel any different. They both loved waking up next to each other. Watching the other sleep made both of them smile. Alex was usually the first one up. She never wanted to wake Maggie, so she just silently watched her sleep. This Saturday morning was no different. Alex woke up with the sun shining over her wife's body. She's so peaceful when she sleeps, Alex thought. As Maggie slowly starts to open her eyes, she thinks that she hasn't seen anything more beautiful. "Morning Maggie."

"Morning babe. Any big plans for today?" It rarely ever happened that Alex and Maggie both had the weekend off. 

"Not much. Just spending time with the women I love. And Kara invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Aw how sweet. I love you too Alex." Since they both have the day off, they took there time crawling out of bed. Maggie went to the kitchen wearing only a black bra with an unbuttoned flannel over top and underwear while Alex jumped into the shower. 

Half way through her shower, she got this uneasy feeling in her stomach. She jumped out the the shower really fast and threw up. 

"You okay in there babe?" Maggie yelled from the kitchen. 

"All good." Alex replied. She finished up her shower, feeling much better, and strolled out into the kitchen to find her beautiful wife making pancakes. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Maggie's back placing light kisses to the back of her neck. "The pancakes smell good." Alex stated. 

"There almost done. Go sit down and I'll bring you some." God did Alex love this women. Alex sat at the table waiting for Maggie. Soon enough, Maggie strolled over and set a pancake in front of her. 

"Thanks," Alex said. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. As they were cleaning up, Alex felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom again and threw up. 

"You sure your okay babe." Maggie asked concerned as Alex returned. 

"Yea I'm fine," Alex replied unconvincingly. 

"Alex,"

"I'm fine Maggie. Just a little upset stomach. That's all."

"Okay," Maggie replied still unconvinced. 

"I'm just gonna sleep for a while."

"Okay. Do you need anything from me?" 

"No. Thank you though." As soon as Alex hit the bed, she was out. Maggie decided to let her sleep and just do some chores around the apartment. Morning turned to afternoon, and eventually to early evening. At 4:00 Maggie decided to wake up Alex. 

"Alex," Maggie whispered crawling to bed with her. 

"Mhm" was all Maggie got in reply. 

"How you feeling," Maggie asked. 

"Better now that your here. What time is it."

"4:00"

"4:00?!? How did you let me sleep this long? We have to be to Kara's in two hours!" 

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go there?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better now."


	2. Dinner at Kara's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go for dinner. And Kara finds out some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

An hour later, Alex and Maggie were out the door on their way to Kara's apartment. They knocked on the door and waited to it to open. 

"Guys, you know you can just come in," Kara yelled. Alex and Maggie look at each other and chuckled to themselves. 

"Smells good in here Kara!" Maggie said as they walked in. 

"Thanks. It's a new recipe I'm trying." Kara was a cook, that's for sure. Maggie and Alex loved going over their for dinner because that means neither of them have to cook, even though Maggie was a good cook. Not long after they arrived, James and Winn walked in the door. Everyone was so happy when they were all together. They have become a family over the past few years. After they all ate, and they ate a lot, they settled down for a movie. Alex helped Kara clean up in the kitchen first though. 

"Thanks for helping," Kara said. 

"No problem. Anything for my little sis," Alex laughed. 

"So what's going on with you today?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Maggie may have mentioned that you were in bed all day and got sick this morning."

"Yea, but I'm fine now." 

"Alex, Maggie may just think you are sick, but common Alex, there's something else going on with you. You've been acting different at the DEO this past week too."

"Kara," Alex tried to stop her from prying, but it didn't work. 

"Alex." Kara gave her those puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine, but you cannot react in anyway with what I'm about to tell you. Understood?" 

"Understood." Kara smiled. 

"I'm serious Kara. I haven't even told Maggie and she hasn't noticed as much as you because I'm hiding it. For now."

"Okay," Kara said a little concerned. 

"Kara, I'm pregnant," Alex whispered. 

"What!! How am I not supposed to react to news like that!!" 

"Shhh. Keep your voice down!"

"I'm so excited though!! You haven't told Maggie yet? Why? Are you excited? How did Maggie no notice? She noticed everything about you. When did you find out? How di..."

"KARA! Enough with the questions. Number one, I haven't told Maggie because we've never talked about kids before. Number 2, yes and no. Number 3, Maggie hasn't noticed because I've been trying very hard to hide it. Number 4, I found out 2 weeks ago when I kept getting sick, I decided to take a pregnancy test." At this point Kara had got the gangs attention. 

"What's going on over there?" Winn questioned.

"A robbery that Kara has to get to." Alex replied. 

"Uh yea. Sorry guys. Gotta run." And with that she was out the door. 

"What was that about?" Maggie asked. 

"Nothing. Just Kara being Kara." 

"Of course," Maggie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Worth continuing or not?


	3. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks Maggie if they want kids.

Two days later, Alex and Maggie were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Alex still hasn't told Maggie, and she knew she had too. And soon. "Hey Mags?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want kids?" Maggie was taken aback by the question. They never really even mentioned it. It was just out of no where. 

"W-what?" Was all Maggie managed to spit out. 

"Do you want kids?" Alex asked again. Maggie sat up and faced Alex. 

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Common Maggie. Answer me first." Alex looked in Maggie's eyes for something, anything, but they were empty. 

"Honest answer?" Maggie asked. This scared Alex out of her mind. 

"Yes please."

"No." Alex's heart sank. 

"Oh." Now it was Alex's turn to her her words caught in her mouth. Before Alex could even elaborate, Maggie asked her the same question. 

"Um..." Alex started to answer but got cut off by her phone. Perfect timing for her. Luckily it was Kara. She stepped out on the balcony to talk, not wanting Maggie to overhear anything. 

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey," there was sadness in voice because Kara knew something was up. 

"What's wrong?" As soon as Kara asked that, Alex started crying. She slumped down on the patio couch. 

"Kara. Can I come over and spend the night tonight?"

"Absolutely." Alex made sure it looked like she wasn't just crying. She waited until Maggie was in the bathroom. Then she walked in and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow. 

"Hey Maggie. I'm gonna spend he night at Kara's place tonight. She called me and said she needed me." Alex called into the bathroom. 

"Okay. Is everything okay," something was off about Alex's voice and Maggie knew. 

"Yep. Fine. She just said she wanted to talk to me alone." Maggie was very skeptical but decided to let it go. She trusted Alex. 

"Okay," Maggie said opening the door, "just call if you need anything." Alex turned quickly and head towards the door as she sadly said her good bye. Maggie could feel something was off. Alex didn't even say I love you. A lot was going though Maggie's mind, but Alex was just going to be at Kara's. 

"Alex?" Maggie questioned as she walked out the door, "I love you."

"I love you to Mags. See you tomorrow." Alex left with sadness in her eyes, and Maggie knew. Of course Maggie knew. She just didn't understand why. Until she thought about the conversation they didn't finish. Oh no, Maggie thought. What if Alex wants kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Thanks for reading


	4. You didn't tell her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk

The minute Alex walked out the door, Maggie knew something was up with her. 

As Alex made her way over to Kara's, she started to cry again. She walked in her door and Kara immediately took her into a hug. "What's wrong?" Kara asked, "Did you and Maggie have a fight?"

"Well not exactly." 

Kara frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well I decided I need to tell her I was pregnant, but first I wanted to test the water, so I asked her if she ever wanted kids. And her answer was no."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry. Did you tell her that you were pregnant?" 

"No. The conversation never got that far before you called."

"First, Alex, you need to talk Maggie. She doesn't even know why you left, but she can tell something's off. You guys will work through it. You always do." Maggie and Alex rarely ever had disagreements. Every once in a while they would, but not very often. Kara hugged Alex as tight as she could and Alex starting crying again. 

"Thanks Kara. I just don't know how she will take the news."

"You'll be fine. I promise." Kara knew that they would be fine. Alex got off the couch and said, "I think I need to go home to my wife and talk to her tonight."

"I think that's a good idea."


	5. The talk

Alex walked up to the front door of their apartment. She knew she had to tell Maggie. It was only fair. She walked in and found Maggie sleeping on the couch. I don't want to wake her, Alex thought. Instead, she went over and placed a kiss on her forehead. This caused Maggie to startle awake. 

"Babe? I didn't think you were coming back tonight." 

"I know. But I need to talk to you about something. But we can do it in the morning if you're tired." Alex stated. At this, Maggie sat up and patted the couch next to her for Alex to sit down. 

"Alex. If you need to talk, then we will talk. What's up?" Maggie looked at her with nothing but love in her eyes. 

"You know how we were talking about kids earlier."

"Yes," Maggie replied hesitantly, not sure where this was going. 

"Well you said you didn't want kids. And I was wondering if you were ever going to want kids." Maggie turned her head away from Alex. 

"I don't know Alex. Why are you asking so much? Do you?" 

"Of course I want kids Maggie,"

"Is that why you went to Kara's? Because I said I didn't want kids?"

"No," Maggie looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Okay, yes it is. I didn't know how do deal with it. 

"First off, you need to talk to me about these things. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know Maggie. I'm just scared."

"Scared about what. You need to tell me Alex. Whatever it is. We will work though it. I promise." Maggie took Alex's hands in hers and looked her in the eye. Alex decided she had to tell her right now. 

"Maggie," Maggie gave Alex loving eyes encouraging her to continue. "I'm pregnant," Alex barely whispered out. Maggie sat back a little. Still shocked by the news. She doesn't even know what to do. What to say. Or how to react. The only words that come out of her mouth are, "oh." 

"Maggie, please say something." Alex saw the shocked expression in her face. This scared her more than anything. 

"Ummm... okay. I wasn't expecting that." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex questioned. She was getting more and more concerned by the seconds. 

"How long have you known?" 

"Two weeks." Maggie shot a glare up at Alex. Alex could see in her eyes that there was confusion and anger. But more confusion. The anger came out when she talked. 

"Two weeks?!? And you didn't think to tell me? What the hell Alex. We are married. Married people tell each other things." Maggie basically yelled. 

"I know. It's just we've never talked about this before. And I wanted to test the waters. Then you said you didn't want kids and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." Alex looked and Maggie, but Maggie would not look at her she just sat on the couch and looked down while she played with her hands. 

"I need time to process this," Maggie barely even whispered. And with that, Maggie was out the door. Alex curled up in a ball on the couch. She didn't expect this reaction. She knew Maggie maybe wouldn't be happy, but she didn't expect this. 

"Maggie wait," she cried, but it was to late. Maggie was gone.


	6. We miss eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's family can tell something is off about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This changes POV quite a bit. I hope I made it obvious. Enjoy!!

The next morning Alex woke up to an empty, cold bed. It's only been mere hours, but she misses Maggie with all her heart. She picks up her phone, hoping to see a message from Maggie. Instead, she sees nothing. Alex starts to feel the tears coming again. But, she know that she had to work, so she pushes her emotions down and starts to get ready. 

\---

Maggie wakes up in someplace unfamiliar. She doesn't remember a lot about the night before, but she remembers Alex is pregnant, and then the bar. All Maggie can think about right now is Alex Alex Alex. She wishes she would've handled the situation better, but at the same time why wouldn't Alex tell her. Then she starts to think. Where am I? Just then, she heard a key sliding in the door. 

"Oh, hey Mags. Your awake!" An all too familiar voice says. 

"Yes I'm awake Blake," Maggie snaps to her brother. After coming out and then getting kicked out, her brother was the only one that accepted her. "How did I get here?"

"Ah yes, funny story. I was in the bar on a date, which you interrupted thank you very much," Maggie grimaced at that. "Anyway, you were drunk off your ass. And I mean like I've never seen you that drunk. But it was different, it was like you weren't having a good time. You were sad. So you came up to me and I asked where Alex is and then you just ordered me a drink. I figured you didn't want to talk then so I just let it be and brought you here." Maggie sat up and immediately put a hand on her head. It wouldn't stop throbbing. 

"Oh. Thanks," Maggie whispered. Kind of embarrassed. Blake looked at Maggie and saw that she didn't want to talk. So, he left it alone. Didn't ask. And Maggie was very thankful. After Blake showered and Maggie made breakfast, he headed out the door. On his way out he called back, "Oh and Mags. Whatever happened, go talk to her. You have the strongest relationship that I've ever seen." 

\---

Alex walked into the DEO and Jonn didn't even need to read her mind to tell that something was off. The way she demanded for everything. How hard she was treating the rookies. Finally, he pulled her off the the side. 

"What's going on with you Alex?" Jonn questions. 

"Nothing why?" She said unconvincingly.

"Common. Something's off." Alex glared up at him. 

"Nothing's wrong. I promise."

"Alex, I can read your mind. I haven't yet, but I will if I need to." Alex's eyes softened. Jonn always had this affect on her. He was like her dad after all.

"Maggie and I had a fight. No big deal." She said with a little bit of relief. 

"Obviously it wasn't a big deal. But I won't pry. You guy will make it through it." The amount of times Alex has heard that in the last 24 hours was ridiculous.

\---

Maggie knew they needed to talk. She knew shouldn't have left like that. But Alex should have told her. Maggie has been running her fingers all over Alex's contact all day. Finally she made the split decision to call her. Her heart was racing out of her mind. Finally she heard Alex's voice on the line. 

"Danvers," that was a shot to Maggie's heart. She hadn't had that tone with her since the first time they met. 

"Hey. We need to talk." Maggie choked out. 

"Yea. We do. Come home tonight." 

"Okay," Maggie just about started crying as she said that. 

\---

It was a long day for both of them. They've never not talked besides one phone call. It was finally time for them to go home and have the talk. Maggie got home first and just waited for Alex. She was very nervous about this conversation. That was until her phone rang. It was an unknown number, so Maggie didn't answer. Then they called again, she answered this time. 

"Hello," Maggie answered. 

"Hello, is this Mrs. Danvers?" They had decided to take Alex's last name officially, but work related, she was still sawyer. 

"Yes. What is this about?" Maggie wasn't in a good mood, and she defiantly didn't want to deal with idiots trying to sell her things. 

"Alex, your wife, was in a horrible car accident. I can't tell you anymore right now, but she's in the hospital and we need you to come down here right now." Maggie dropped the phone when she heard that. She ran as fast as she could to her car, tears rolling down her face. It wasn't 20 seconds and she was down in her car, driving to the hospital wondering if the love of her life was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets to the hospital and finds out what happened.

She sped through as many stops signs and lights as she could. Finally she reached the hospital. Even though it was record time for her, she felt like time couldn't go slower. She ran into the ER as fast as possible. She was balling and had to try to talk through it. Finally, she could get it together enough to ask the front desk about Alex Danvers. The front desk didn't know much, but they found the doctor for Maggie. The doctor came out and said, "She's in surgery right now."

"What happened," Maggie choked out. The doctor looked away from her. Maggie was cop, she knew that this was not a good sign. 

"Are you sure you want to hear this right now?"

"Yes. Please. I need to know what happened and whats wrong with her. Please."

"A drunk driver hit Alex head on and caused her to roll over multiple times. When we arrived at the scene she was unconscious. She is going through surgery now with multiple broken bones."

"Ch-ch-chances?" Maggie managed to spit out. The doctor looked away again. And again, not a good sign. Maggie knew she had to ask the question. No matter how much it hurt. 

"There's a chance that she will wake up. But there's a much larger chance she won't." Maggie nearly lost it right there. No, she did loose it right there. She broke down in the middle of the ER. But suddenly she remembered something.

As the doctor started to walk away she yelled out to him, "Wait, she's pregnant."

"Yes. We found that out the hard way." The doctor looked Maggie in the eye this time. She saw a little bit of hope shining through his eyes. "If Alex makes it, there is a high chance the baby will too. But just so you know, there is a chance that the baby won't make it, even if Alex does." Maggie nodded her head and looked down at the ground. She went to the waiting room and curled up and just cried. She didn't know what to do. That's all she could do is cry. Until she heard a voice, "Maggie."

"Kara." Maggie saw the tears in Kara's eyes and at the same time, Kara saw how red and puffy Maggie's eyes were. 

"Wh-what happened."

"She was in an accident. Drunk driver." Kara was going to kill herself. She's Supergirl, she saves everyone. Why couldn't she be there for Alex when Alex needed her most. Kara used her laser eyes to know that Alex was in surgery, so she decided not to ask anymore for right now. All she needed was to hold Maggie tight and for Maggie to hold her because the person they both loved most in life, might be gone. 

"Maggie?" Kara asked after what felt like hours of sitting there.

"Yeah?" Kara didn't know if this was the right time or not, but she was going to do it anyway. 

"It's not your fault." Maggie always found a way to blame herself. Always. 

"Yes it is." 

"No it's not."

"Kara it is. We fought. Because of me, we fought. She probably was distracted to even comprehend what was happening." Kara shook her head. 

"Magg..." Kara was cut off by Maggie. 

"I didn't even say I love you to her today. I was so pissed off. I didn't wake up next her this morning. Even when we were on the phone, the last thing I said to her was 'okay.' All because we had a fight, she is on her death bed right now." Maggie had tears running down her face. She constantly thought about the last time they saw each other in person. Maggie didn't say 'I love you."

"No Maggie. It's not your fault. It's the person who was driving drunk. Not you. Okay? Not you." Maggie nodded unconvincingly. 

"It's so stupid."

"What is?" Kara looked deep into Maggie's eyes. There was nothing but hurt in them."

"Why we fought. Dumb."

"Kids?" Kara already knew that's probably why Alex was acting different all day today. 

"Yes." Maggie answered. "I was scared it was dumb."

"What were you scared of."

"It's nothing. Not a big deal." Kara could almost read Maggie's mind though. It wasn't nothing. 

"Maggie, I don't know a lot about your childhood, but I know enough to know that you won't be anything like your parents. That's why you said you didn't want kids isn't it?" Maggie nodded. "Maggie. You are nothing like them. You are loving, kind, and probably the most selfless person I know. You will make a great mom. I promise." There it was. Maggie broke down. She realized then the real reason she said she didn't want kids. She really did, but was scared. And she wants more than anything now for Alex, and the baby, to pull through. Kara and Maggie sat in each other warm embrace sobbing into each other. "She's strong," Kara said, comforting Maggie, "She will pull through, and so will the baby."


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds out if Alex and the baby will be okay.

An hour later the doctor came out to the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Miss Danvers?"

"Yes?" Maggie jumped up.Her eyes were red and puffy,and it was as if there was no tears even left.

"Alex is out of surgery. The good news is she made it out of surgery. The bad news is her chances haven't changed very much. Now its all a waiting game. One person can be in there at a time if you want to see her." Kara looked directly into Maggie's eyes.

"You go," Kara said. Maggie nodded gratefully. There was a sign of hope in Kara and Maggie's eyes. 

"Thank you doctor." As Maggie made her way down the hallway, she couldn't help but have the tears hit her again. The minute she walked into the room and saw Alex on the bed, she all but ran over to her. Maggie pulled up a chair and grabbed Alex's hand as fast as she could.

"I'll give you some time alone." The nurse commented as she exited the room. Maggie looked at Alex and just looked at her some more. She stared at her for what felt like hours before she could compose herself enough to talk. 

"Hey babe. I know you can't hear me, but just know that I love you with everything that I have. I need you to wake up because I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it. Do you remember when we first met?" Maggie needed to tell these stories. For some reason they gave her comfort so she continued, "How mad I was because you came over and rudely took over my crime scene." That last part made Maggie smile. "I remember when you first came out to me. I would never admit it then, but I knew I loved you then and there. Then you kissed me and I pushed you away. God I was dumb. Then finally I came to my senses and realized that I wanted to kiss you senseless." Maggie grabbed Alex's hand tighter and started to rub small circle on her hand. Then she moved her hand down to Alex's stomach, and started to run circles. "Alex, I love you so much, and I know that I'm going to love this baby just as much." Maggie looked at her and smiled. Then the smile faded, she realized that Alex might not come back to her and the baby. "Babe, I need you to come back to me please. I need you and I will need you forever. I need both of you," Maggie barely whispered. Tears were streaming down her face, and her head was laying on the bed with her hand on Alex's stomach when she heard in a faint whisper,

"Both of us?" Maggie's shot up as fast as it could. She looked at Alex just in time to see Alex open her eyes. 

"Alex?"

"Hey Mags." Alex whispered with a faint smile of her face.

"You're awake?" Maggie couldn't believe it.

"Yea baby, I'm here. And you didn't answer my question." Maggie looked at her with a very confused face, and Alex picked up on it, "Both of us?"

"Yes Alex. I'm so sorry. I want you and I want the baby. I want to love both of you so much. I'm so sorry." Alex looked in Maggie's and Maggie saw the way Alex looked at her.

:"Woah. What happened?" Alex asked confusingly. 

"Kara." Alex smiled at that. Of course Kara talked to her, but she wanted Maggie to continue, so she looked at her with loving eyes. "I realized that it wasn't that I didn't want kids, but it was about me being scared. Alex, I didn't want to be like my parents."

"Maggie," Alex cut her off and Maggie looked down, "babe, look at me. You will never be like your parents. You are loving and kind. You would NEVER do anything to intentionally hurt anyone. Maggie, you're going to be a great mom."

"You are too Alex. I should get the doctor in here to check on you and the baby." Alex looked at Maggie with adoring eyes. 

"Just wait. Come here. I just want to hold you." Maggie crawled into the spot Alex had patted next to the bed. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie as Maggie's hand found its way down to Alex's stomach again. They fell asleep like that for who knows how long. Finally the doctor walked into the room and saw the two sleeping and smiled. He had gotten a notification from a nurse that she was awake. He wanted to give the married couple some time alone, so he gave them about an hour. He started to do somethings to the monitor until Maggie woke up. When she was startled away by him dropping something, she sat up quickly and got out of the bed. The doctor laughed at her movements, even though he was the one that dropped something.

The doctor looked over to Maggie and quietly said, "She will be fine, and so will the baby. I'll let you be the deliverer of good news to her, and I believe there is someone else here to see you and your wife. He nodded towards Kara, and she strolled in the room. Maggie pulled her into a big hug. 

"I'm sorry Kara. I fell asleep and forgot to wake up for you to come in."

"It's okay Maggie. As much as she loves me, she needed you to be by her side. All that matters is that she and the baby will be okay. Plus, the doctors came and told me that she was going to be okay, and that's all I really needed to know. " 

"Thank you Kara. For everything." Maggie and Kara went over to Alex's bed. Kara took the chair next to it, and Maggie climbed to the bed on the opposite side of Alex. The comfort was all there as they all fell asleep. Knowing that Alex, and the baby would be okay. Maggie couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic everyone!! I have good and bad news, the bad news is there will only be one or two more chapters left in this fic. The good news is, is that I will be writing a squeal! Thanks for reading!


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get the okay to go home

The slept like that all night. The only thing that could be better right now is if they were at home in there own bed. Kara had left earlier that night due to a Supergirl emergency. Maggie woke up and just stayed and stared at Alex. She didn't want to let her sleep. As soon as Alex started to show signs of life, Maggie pecked her on the lips and they exchanged good mornings. It wasn't too much longer and the doctor came in.

"Morning ladies." The doctor said with a smile on his face. Something Maggie hasn't seen the doctor do since she got to the hospital. Maggie looked her beautiful wife and smiled at her.

"Good morning," they both mumbled at the same time.

"I have good news for you too this morning." They took their eyes off each other immediately and looked up at the doctor, excited to here his news. "Both Alex and the baby will be okay. I did some more test while you were sleeping, and you both were sleeping hard because neither of you woke up," he laughed, "Anyway, you will be free to go home this afternoon. I will start to get the discharge papers ready." 

"Thanks for everything doc," Maggie smiled. The doctor left to go get the discharge papers, and Maggie looked at Alex directly in her eyes. "I love you Alex Danvers, and little Danvers." Alex busted out laughing. It was strange to hear Maggie talk like that, but this was a good thing. They were going to live a happy life. 

"I love you too Maggie Danvers," Alex whispered leaning in for another sweet kiss. Neither Alex or Maggie could get over how happy, and lucky, they both were. After a while, the doctor came in with the discharge papers and they happily filled them out. A few hours passed and it was finally time for them to go home. Alex got off the bed and took Maggie's hand. They strolled out of the hospital hand and hand, and they couldn't wait to get home. As soon as they entered their apartment, Alex fell to the couch. She was still in a lot of pain. She couldn't take anything strong because of the small human growing inside her body. 

As night came, they both curled up in bed. Maggie laid her head on Alex's chest while Alex stroked her hair. Maggie started to rub small circle on Alex's stomach, and not to much later, she put her head down to Alex's stomach and whispered, "I can't wait for you to become part of our family. I love you unconditionally already, and I can't imagine how I will ever love you more, but I know I will find a way. Just promise me one thing, don't be a pain in the ass teenager like your Mommy Alex," Alex shoved the shoulder for that, to which Maggie laughed. Alex pulled Maggie back up to her side and pulled her in for a long loving kiss. Neither one of them could believe how in love they were. Not only with each other, but also with this child that they haven't even met yet. 

"I will love you until the day I die," Maggie commented.

"I love you to Mags." And with that, they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys! I hoped you enjoyed the story. I need you feedbacks and opinions. Should I do a squeal? And if I do, what would you guys like to see? Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Worth continuing? Comment please. I want suggestions!! This is my first fanfic ever!


End file.
